


Nothing I Can't Handle

by FangQueen



Series: HP Rarepair Shorts: Blaise/Draco [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s something I have to do tomorrow, and...after that, I don’t think <i>this</i> can…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I Can't Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, [HP Rarepair Shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/). The challenge consists of 13 prompts, and each fic must be 1000 words or less. I intend for mine to all be within the same verse, and they will be posted in chronological order.
> 
>  **Link to Prompt Table:** [Here](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/3966.html)  
>  **Fic Prompt:** 4\. Facing tomorrow alone

His shoes echoed in the abandoned hallway louder than usual tonight, the sound ringing in his ears--but it wasn’t enough to block out _his_ voice, that continued to loom ominously in the back of his mind.

_“...What?”_

He’d never seen him make a face like that before. If he’d known he would look like that, he might not have plucked up the courage to say it at all. And now it was all he could think about.

_“I-I just...I’ve been thinking about it lately, and I just think--”_

_“That this isn’t working? I don’t understand what you mean by that.”_

On the third and final pass, when he crossed to wrench open the door, he half expected to see Blaise standing there, rather than the vast room he’d grown accustomed to, piled high with junk. After all, this place was supposed to provide him with what he _needed_ , wasn’t it?

_“That...isn’t what I meant to say. I meant that--”_

_“That you’re, what, not interested in me anymore?”_

_“It’s not that! It’s...There’s something I have to do tomorrow, and...after that, I don’t think_ this _can…”_

He hadn’t wanted to cry. He’d told himself he wouldn’t _fucking cry_. Not then. He had to be strong about it, resolute. Blaise had had to deal with him balling like a weakling for months, and yesterday he’d promised himself he would forgo that part of the exchange. But Blaise...Blaise never cried. He wasn’t the type. He was more likely to channel everything into anger than to break down. For some reason, that always ticked Draco off. After planning that very moment for the past couple weeks, after all the arguing they’d been doing recently...he’d expected him to be fuming. _Expected_ it. He’d been through worse. It was nothing he couldn’t handle. That’s what he’d told himself. And yet...

_“Tomorrow’s it, isn’t it? All the shit that’s been...It all comes down to tomorrow, doesn’t it?”_

Draco had chosen not to answer initially. No, he _couldn’t_ answer. And Blaise knew that. But it had also broken the blonde’s heart to hear the way his words caught in his throat, the emotion he was holding back.

_“Yes.”_

_“And it’s...it’s bad enough that we can’t…?”_

_“Y-yes.”_

“ _Harmonia nectere passus_.” Even now, as he uttered the incantation and passed his wand over the cabinet’s doors, watching them suddenly glow, Draco was, again, blinking back tears. He couldn’t get Blaise’s face out of his head, couldn’t forget the memory of him throwing up his hands in frustration and stalking away, after all but telling his boy-- _ex_ -boyfriend to go fuck himself. Much as it had hurt him to hear, he’d been right. He _had_ been there for Draco--had stood by him, taken care of him, and all without asking him for any explanations whatsoever. He’d been better than a lot of others would’ve been in that situation. So, yes, looking at it from his side, Draco could see how he wouldn’t understand why they’d needed to end it. But there was also much, much more that Blaise _didn’t_ know about...and _that_ was the very reason why.

While the others clambered out of the hidden passage, his aunt paused to give him a once-over just as he was rubbing the back of his sleeve across his eyes. When he returned her gaze, her own flashed in that way that always terrified him. He never quite knew what was going to come next, whenever she took on that expression. This time, she reached out a bony hand and jostled his shoulder, as if to say: C’mon, boy, let’s go get ‘em. And as much as he wanted to bolt, to race back into Blaise’s arms, to go into hiding till this was all over...he knew that wasn’t possible, knew that the lives of more than just himself and his headmaster were at stake. That, and he wasn’t sure he’d be welcomed into those arms anymore...Thus, with a heavy heart, and a stoicism that only comes with one knowing that they probably won’t survive much longer and having made peace with it, he nodded and followed her out into the corridor…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
